Raising Miss Daisy
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Alvin and Eleanor have a baby girl named Daisy. Their lives have taken so many twists and turns already, but this roller coaster ride is far from over. Especially when Aunt Brittany...well you'll see.
1. The Life We've Chosen

**First, let me describe Daisy Eleanor Seville to yall. She is somewhat chubby and has blonde hair like her mother, Eleanor. She has big blue eyes and is a little dare-devil like her father, Alvin. **

**chapter 1.** **It has been five months since Alvin and Eleanor welcomed their daughter Daisy into the world. Everyday Daisy has grown stronger and is right on track with other chipettes her age. (if she seems advanced for her age remember she's a chipmunk)**

* * *

. "Daddy!" cried Daisy. She sweetly blinked her big blue eyes.

Alvin smiled his little girl. "Yes, Sweetpea!"

"Cookie!"

"No, Daisy. You can't have a cookie until you eat your mashed potatos."

"No mashed tatoes! Cookie," said Daisy. She crossed her arms.

"Come on," said Alvin picking up a spoonful of mashed potatos. He held it up to her mouth. "Just one bite..... for Daddy?"

Daisy slapped the spoon out of Alvin's hand and stuck her touge out at him. "Mean Daddy!"

Hearing 'mean Daddy' broke Alvin's heart. He sighed. _"What Eleanor doesn't know.... won't make her hurt me."_ He smiled weakly at Daisy, who had her lips stuck out in a cute little pout. His eyes softened. "Just one cookie."

Daisy smiled. Even at this age she knew Alvin would cave easily. She giggled as Alvin handed her the chocolete chip cookie. "I wuve you, Daddy."

"I know you do," sighed Alvin.

Daisy saw Alvin looked somewhat sad. She broke the cookie into and handed him one half. "Hewe, Daddy."

Alvin's heart melted. _"She has Eleanor's loving and giving nature. I hope she'll never loose that."_

About five minutes later, Eleanor walked through the door. Alvin greeted her with a kiss. "Hey, Honey."

"Hey," sighed Eleanor. She'd gotten a job at a fast food resturant a few weeks ago. Alvin worked nights at a Wal-Mart, so he could take care of Daisy during the day. They only had a few hours together between their shifts. She sat down at the table with Daisy. "Hey, Cutie.....Alvin why is there chocolette all over her face?"

"She wanted a cookie," said Alvin slowly. _"At least I'm being honest with her."_

Eleanor looked at the plate. "I thought we agreed she couldn't have any desert until she ate some real food."

"I know, but you should have seen the look on her face and....those eyes. Eleanor, I couldn't say no to those eyes."

"So, you let a four month old undermind your authority?"

"She called me 'mean Daddy,'" said Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin. She's only.....she didn't say anything about mean Mommy, did she?"

Alvin chuckled. "She's my baby. Let me spoil her while I can."

"I guess I can understand that," said Eleanor.

Alvin rubbed Eleanor's shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Eleanor. She moaned a little as Alvin's kisses moved down her neck. She pushed him away. "No, Alvin."

"But...." Alvin stopped as Eleanor pointed to Daisy. "Right."

Eleanor smiled. "Maybe later."

"What later, Eleanor? We're never here at the same time."

"I can't help that," said Eleanor. "This is the life we've chosen."

Alvin sighed. "I know."

Eleanor looked back at her husband. "I wouldn't want to change a thing."

"Me neither."

"Me too!" said Daisy.

Alvin chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna get my shower before I have to leave." He leaned down and whispered in Eleanor's ear. "Do you want to join me?"

"Alvin," groaned Eleanor.

Alvin threw up his hands and left the room. Dasiy waved good-bye to him and said, "Bu-Bye, Daddy."

Eleanor smiled. Daisy did that everytime someone left the room. "Did you have a fun time with Daddy today?"

"Uh-huh!" said Daisy. She reached out to Eleanor.

Eleanor picked Daisy up and went into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. She looked around their apartment. Daisy's toys were scattered across the floor and Alvin's guitar was propped up in the corner. Their mix-match furnature, that verious members of their family had given them, clashed like giant cymbols. Eleanor closed her eyes for a moment. Believe it or not she considered this her dream home. It was modest, but the love Eleanor and Alvin had for each other and their daughter made it feel like a grand mansion.

"Hey, Elle," called Alvin from the bathroom. "Did you buy any more shampoo?"

"It's under the sink, Sweetheart."

"Where? I don't see it."

_"Helpless." _thought Eleanor rolling her eyes. Alvin was use to having Dave refill the shampoo bottles for him. "It's in the green bottle."

"Elle! Can you buy something with a more manly sent? I don't want to smell like watermellon."

"It was on sale," said Eleanor.

"I can't imagine why," said Alvin.

Eleanor giggled. She hugged Daisy close to her. "Daddy's just gonna have to get use to living with us girls, isn't he?"

Daisy smiled. "I wuve you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Cutiepie."

Daisy yawned and leaned back into Eleanor's arms. Eleanor settled back into the recliner. Soon both Daisy and Eleanor were asleep.

* * *

**well, there was chapter one. i hope yall liked it. REVIW. be honest, but nice. and if you have any ideas for this story feel free to pm me or write it in the review.**

**. **


	2. Wishing You Were Here

**Chapter 2. you've seen how Daisy is with Daddy Alvin. Now let's see how she is with Mommy Eleanor.**

* * *

Eleanor slowly stirred from her sleep. Alvin was shaking her shoulder. "I'm leaving."

Eleanor sighed. She leaned up and kissed Alvin. "Good bye, my love."

"I've already fed Daisy. There's leftover mac-n-cheese in the fridge. That's all we had to fix."

"Maybe you and Daisy can go grocery shopping tomorrow," said Eleanor.

Alvin smiled. He leaned down and passionately kissed his wife. He pulled away, pressed his nose to Eleanor's nose, and whispered. "In my mind, I'm in bed with you."

Eleanor smile. She pressed her lips to his again. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth. Her eyes widened. She mumbled, "Alvin."

Alvin broke their kiss. "What's wrong?"

Eleanor wispered in his ear."If were really gonna do this lets wait until the product of our passion isn't in the room."

Alvin looked at Daisy. He'd never thought of his daughter as the 'product of passion.' He looked back at Eleanor. "I guess you're right."

"And besides, we should wait until we have more time," said Eleanor. She save Alvin a seductive smirk. "More time. More rounds."

Alvin smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Eleanor winked at Alvin. "Now, tell your daughter good-bye and go to work."

Alvin picked Daisy up and kissed her on the cheek. "Be good for Mommy."

"Ohtay, Daddy. I wuve you," said Daisy.

Alvin sighed and sat Daisy back down on the floor. He'd give anything to stay home with his family. Eleanor knew Alvin hated his job, but not many places will hire a teenager. She was lucky to get the job she had. Daisy began playing with a set of wooden blocks Vinny had given her. Eleanor sat in the chair and watched her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried Daisy. She proudly showed off her tower of blocks. "Look."

"Wow. Good job, Sweetie," said Eleanor. She knelt in the floor with Daisy.

"Daddy coming home?"

"Later, Baby," said Eleanor. "Right now, you need to get your bath."

"NO!" said Daisy. She got up an toddled away from her mother. Of course Eleanor easily caught up with her. "Gotcha!"

Daisy squealed and giggled. "No bath, Mommy."

"Yes bath, Daisy," said Eleanor. She carried her daughter in to the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. Eleanor pulled out Daisy's 'special' towel. It was red and had her initials on it in big yellow letter. Dave had given it to her. Daisy threw the towel over her head. Eleanor smiled. "Where did Daisy go?"

Daisy peered out from under the towel. Eleanor was 'looking' for her. Daisy giggled. "Hewe, Mommy!"

"There you are!" gasped Eleanor. She got Daisy ready for her bath. She threw the little chipettes clothes in the hamper and started to place her in the water. Daisy cringed as she hit the water. You would have thought the tub was full of worms. After a few seconds though, she started playing with the colorful rubber duckies Brittany had given her. "Bwoo!"

"Very good," said Eleanor, taking the 'blue' duckie. Daisy pointed to the red duckie. "Daddy!"

Eleanor smiled. "Yeah, Daddy likes red. Do you like red?"

Daisy nodded.

"Do you like that duckie the best?"

Daisy nodded again.

_"That figures."_ Eleanor washed Daisy's blonde curls. "Close your eyes, Sweeie." Eleanor washed around Daisy's face. When her bath was over Daisy cried because Eleanor made her get out. "Come on, Sweetie. Let's go get your pajamas."

Daisy shivered as her body his the air. "Mommy!"

Eleanor wrapped the towel around Daisy. "Better?"

"Uh-huh," yawned Daisy.

"I think somebody's getting sleepy."

"No....sleep." yawned Daisy.

Eleanor smled. She dressed Daisy for bed and laid her down in her crib. "Night night, Baby."

Daisy yawned. "Night night. Mommy."

Eleanor went back into the kitchen and heated up some leftovers. She sat down at the table and started to eat. The house was so quiet. Eleanor missed Alvin. She longed for him to be with her, to make love to her.....even just to talk to her. They had a special connection, not just through Daisy, but....she couldn't explain it. Alvin was still her best friend.

"Mommy!" called Daisy, breaking Eleanor's train of thought. "!"

"I'm coming, Sweetheart." said Eleanor. She looked at the clock. It was almost 10:30pm. _"I didn't realise it had gotten so late." _She went into her bedroom where Daisy was. "Pumpkin, are you o.k."

Daisy was crying. She reached up to Eleanor and sobbed. "Mommy,....."

"Did you have a scary dream?" asked Eleanor. She picked Daisy up and held her close. Daisy laid her head on Eleanor's shoulder and continued to cry. Eleanor placed Daisy on her bed. She put her nightgown on and crawled into bed next to her daughter. She pulled Daisy close to her and began to sing to her.

_"He's the reason for teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do."_

Daisy yawned and drifted off to sleep. Eleanor stayed up for a while just watching Daisy sleep. _"My beautiful baby girl. Oh, Alvin, I wish you could be here with us."_

Early the next morning Alvin's shift ended. He went home and crawled into bed on the other side of Daisy. He kiss his wife and daughter on their foreheads and went to sleep.

* * *

**so what do you think so far? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	3. Still In Love With You

**Chapter 3. Aunt Brittany makes her first appearance........Alvin's work schedule has changed and he can no longer watch Daisy during the day. Being out of school on summer break, Brittany offers to babysit Daisy.**

**................................................................................................................................................**

"I hate this," said Alvin. "It's not fair."

"You can't help that they changed your schedule," said Brittany placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks again for doing this," said Alvin.

Brittany smiled. "Oh, it's no trouble. I mean, this is what family is for."

Alvin bent down to Daisy's level. He kissed her forehead "You be good for Aunt Brittany."

Daisy sniffed and nodded. She had tears in her eyes. "Daddy, pwease don't go."

Alvin's heart shattered. "Oh, Sweetheart. I wish I could stay here with you, but I have to go."

Daisy looked up at Alvin. Her lower lip started to quiver. "Daddy...."

Brittany knelt down next to Alvin. "Daisy, I promise, you and I are gonna have a fun time today."

Daisy wiped her eyes and nodded. She reached out for Brittany, who picked the tiny chipette up.

"At least Eleanor and I can spend some time together now," said Alvin. He covered Daisy's ears. "We haven't been intimate since....."

"TMI, Alvin," said Brittany.

"Sorry. Long story short....I've really, really missed her. I mean, we haven't even had time to sit down and talk. I can't wait to be with her tonight."

Brittany smiled weakly. _"Oh, I wish it were me he wanted to be with. Why did I ever let him go?"_

Alvin notice Brittany seemed upset. "Britt, are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine," said Brittany, blinking back tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Brittany. She couldn't look at Alvin. Her heart was screaming,_ "No, Alvin. I'm not o.k.! I love you......but I know you love Eleanor."_

"Alright then," said Alvin. He kissed Daisy on the cheek and looked up at Brittany. "You have my number just in case, right."

"Yes, Alvin. Don't worry. I can take care of her."

Alvin sighed. "I'm trusting you with my most precious possession, Brittany. Promise me...."

Brittany leaned up and kissed Alvin on the cheek. "Relax."

Alvin smiled. He took Brittany's kiss as just a friendly, sisterly kiss, but Brittany meant it as more. She took his smile as an indication he liked it.

"Well, I'd better go," said Alvin. "Call me if you need anything."

"Bu-bye, Daddy," said Daisy as she waved to Alvin. She let out a small sniff when Alvin closed the door.

"Now, Miss Daisy, what do you want to do?" asked Brittany.

Daisy laid her head on Brittany's shoulder and sniffed. "I dunno."

"Are you hungry?" asked Brittany. She felt Daisy nod agaist her shoulder. "Well, let's fix you something to eat."

Brittany was a terrible cook, but she knew she had to fix Daisy something. Alvin and Eleanor would never trust her again if she didn't take good care their daughter. As Brittany seached the cabinet for something she could cook, she began to imagine what her life would be like if she and Alvin had never broke up.

_"Do you love me or my sister?" asked Brittany. She was standing out side the pizzeria the night Alvin had declared his love for Eleanor._

_"What?" asked Alvin._

_"Do you love me or Eleanor?"_

_"Of course I love you Brittany. You're the only one for me!"_

_Brittany smiled. "Do you mean that?"_

_"Yes, I love you, Brittany," said Alvin pulling Brittany into his arms. He held her close and kissed her passionately._

_Brittany moaned as Alvin's lips moved slowly down her neck, down to her breasts._

_"I want you so bad," he mumbled against her chest._

_Brittany hummed. "Take me then."_

Suddenly Brittany was shaken out of her fantasy by Daisy. "Bwittany!"

Brittany whirled around to see Daisy standing on the back of the couch. She walked across it like a balance beam. Daisy jumped down before Brittany could get to her and landed on a pillow. Brittany almost fainted. She picked her niece up and sighed. She walked back into the kitchen and placed Daisy in her high chair. "Please, stay."

Daisy squirmed. She hated staying in one place for more than a few minutes. She whined. "BWITTANY, WET ME OUT!"

"Sorry, Daisy. I don't want you getting hurt," said Brittany as she continued searching the kitchen. _"Of course Eleanor doesn't have and instant or microwave stuff. Little Miss Iron Chef makes everything from scratch!"_

Brittany was tired of searching. She called Jeanette, Simon and Theodore and told them to meet her at Denny's. She called Alvin to let him know she was taking Daisy out.

"Just don't forget her diaper bag," said Alvin. "And you have to take Sniffles with you. She won't go anywhere with out him."

Sniffles?" asked Brittany.

"It's this little brown bear with a red bow around it's neck. Daisy loves that thing," said Alvin.

"Anything else?"

"You might want to take her a change of clothes too, just in case."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," said Alvin. "I left her car seat in my bedroom. You'll have to put it in your car."

"I know. I know," said Brittany. "You'd better get back to work before your boss catches you."

"Bye, Brittany. I really appreciate what you're doing. You're a good sister and friend," said Alvin. He hung up.

Brittany sighed. _"A friend?"_ She went into Alvin and Eleanor's bedroom to get Daisy's car seat. She stopped for a moment and laid down on the bed. She knew she was on Alvin's side because the pillow smelled like his cologne. She lay there for a minute taking in his scent. _"Alvin, I love you. I wish I were your wife. I wish Daisy was our daughter."_

**................................................................................................................................................**

**if you have any ideas for this story feel free to tell me. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	4. How Do I Really Feel?

**chapter 4. Simon, Jeanette, and, Theodore make their first appearances, as they share their feelings on Elle, Alvin, and Daisy. **

**................................................................................................................................................**

"Where the heck are they?" asked Simon as he rearranged the salt and pepper shakers for the tenth time.

"Brittany probably stopped at a shoe sale on the way over," laughed Theodore.

"Give her a break, guys. It probably just took her a while to get Daisy ready. Brittany's not use to taking care of a baby, especially one a young as Daisy," said Jeanette.

"Why did she even agree to babysit?" asked Theodore. "She hates kids!"

"Daisy isn't just some kid," said Jeanette. "She's her niece. It's totally different when the baby is related to you. Just look at the change Daisy has made in Alvin."

"I'll never forget the first time I saw Daisy. Alvin held her in his arms and sang her to sleep," said Simon. "It was completely opposite of the Alvin I knew."

"Alvin has always had a gentle, sweet side. He just never showed it," said Jeanette.

"If you say so," said Theodore, holding back a laugh.

"You know," said Simon slowly. "When I first found out about Eleanor being pregnant, I honestly thought Alvin was going to leave her."

"Why, Simon?" asked Jeanette. "I've always had more faith in Alvin then that. When push comes to shove he always does the right thing."

"Not always....I mean, of course he does.," said Simon, noticing Jeanette glaring at him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Sure you do," said Jeanette.

"Just don't get her pregnant," mummbled Theodore.

Simon heard him. His face turned bright red. Jeanette giggled. "Simon....."

"Sorry we're late," said Brittany as she walked up to the table. She had her arms full and Daisy was falling off her hip. "Half way here I realised I forgot something."

"Me," said Daisy. She stuck her tongue out at Brittany and crawled into Jeanette's arms.

"Brittany Miller!" gasped Jeanette as she gently hugged Daisy. "You did not leave this poor child alone."

"I went back for her," said Brittany defensively. She handed Sniffles to Daisy.

"When Alvin and Eleanor find out....." started Simon.

Brittany quickly cut him off. "You can't tell them. They'll never trust me again!"

"I don't see why they trusted you this time," said Theodore.

Brittany glared at him. "I don't see them asking you to babysit."

"They didn't ask you," said Jeanette. "You just offered to do it."

"Who asked you?" snapped Brittany.

Daisy giggled. "Bwittany's mad."

"I am not," said Brittany.

"Are two," said Simon. He pulled Daisy into his arms.

"Oh, sure. Take her side," said Brittany.

Simon smiled at Daisy and kissed the top of her head. Daisy settled back in Simon's arms and yawned.

"That's so cute," said Jeanette.

"She is cutie isn't she," said Simon.

"I meant you....welll you with her. It just fits....you are holding a baby," said Jeanette.

"Don't get any ideas. One teen pregnancy in this family is enough," said Brittany.

"You know, I'd always thought that if any of you Miller sisters got pregnant in high school it would be Brittany," said Theodore.

Brittany punched him in the shoulder. _"And I thought I'd marry Alvin. I guess we were both wrong."_

"Hey, I was thinking maybe all of us could hang out like we use to," said Jeanette.

"We are hanging out," said Theodore.

"She means tonight with Elle and Alvin," said Simon.

"I think that's a great idea. I mean, they're still our siblings....even if they are married with a baby," said Brittany.

"We could order pizza and watch movies," said Jeanette.

"I doubt if Alvin and Elle will agree to it," said Theodore. "After working all day they'll probably just want to eat dinner and go to sleep."

"I don't think that's what Alvin has in mind," said Brittany.

"Ooooo," cooed Jeanette.

"More like eww," said Brittany.

"Yeah, my brother's sex life is the last thing I want to think about," said Simon.

"Sex is a beautiful expression of love," said Jeanette. "Especially between a husband and wife."

"If you think it's so beautiful why haven't we done it yet?" asked Simon.

"You haven't earned it," said Jeanette.

Simon kissed Jeanette's shoulder. "Tell me how. What ever it is....I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"Simon!" sherieked Jeanette. She lowered her tone. "We are in public. You have our niece in your arms!"

"Please don't tell me Alvin passed his sex-crazy genes to you," groaned Brittany.

"I don't know," said Simon. He winked at his blushing girlfriend. "Jeanette won't let me find out."

"Simon," said Jeanette in a warning tone.

Daisy started waking up. She bagan to cry. "Daddy...Mommy...."

Jeanette reached over and stroked Daisy's hair. "Poor thing."

The siblings looked at each other. Their reaction to Eleanor's pregnancy had been one of shock and anger, but Daisy melted their hearts. She was a bundle of sunshine and her aunts and uncles adored her.

**so what'd yall think? sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to finish up with school. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Brothers and Sisters

**chapter 5. The Chipmunks and Chipettes spend some quality time together for the first time since Daisy was born. **

**...**

Eleanor and Alvin got home work at the same time. The met each other at the door.

"Hey, Elle," said Alvin, pulling his wife into a passionate kiss.

Eleanor put her hands on Alvin's chest and pushed him away. "Not that I'm complaning, but can't you wait untill we get inside?"

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. We have the night to ourseveles."

"Just the three of us," said Eleanor.

Alvin smiled. He picked Eleanor up and carried her inside their appartment bridal style. He expected to see Brittany, but was surprised to see his brothers and other sister-in-law. He almost dropped Eleanor. "What the heck are you doing in my house?"

"Nice to see you too," said Simon.

"We wanted to surprise you guys," said Theodore.

"We ordered pizza," said Brittany.

"You guys aren't made, are you?" asked Jeanette.

Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other. Eleanor jumped out of Alvin's arms. "No...of course we're not mad."

"Speak for yourself," mumbled Alvin. Eleanor elbowed him in the stomach. "Uh...No I'm not mad."

"Where's Daisy?" asked Eleanor.

"She's taking a nap," said Brittany. "She's had a long day."

"I'm gonna go in and check on her," said Eleanor as she made her way to her bedroom.

"So, how was work?" asked Brittany.

"Fine," said Avlin. He still didn't understand why his brothers and Jeanette were there.

Eleanor came out of the bedroom holding Daisy, who was slowly waking up. When Daisy saw Alvin she perked up. "Daddy!"

Alvin held out his arms to Daisy. "Hey, Pumpkin."

Daisy snuggled into Alvin's arms. "I wuve you."

"I love you too. Did you have fun with Aunt Brittany today?'

Daisy nodded. "She forgot me."

"What?' asked Alvin he looked up at Brittany.

"Oh, you know kids," said Brittany with a nervious laugh. The doorbell rang. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. "Pizza's here!"

While Brittany paid for the pizza, Eleanor got out plates and cups. Brittany sat the pizza on the table and everyone got a piece. Alvin cut a piece up with his fork for Daisy. "There you go, Princess."

"Tank you, Daddy," said Daisy.

Alvin kissed Dasiy's forehead. He looke up at Theodore who already had pizza sauce all over his shirt. "Would you like to borrow one of Daisy's bibs?"

Theodore glared at Alvin. "Just hand me a napkin."

"I think somebody's a litttle grumpy," said Alvin, as he handed Theodore a napkin. "What do you think, Daisy?"

Daisy giggled and nodded.

"Sure. Take his side," said Theodore.

"So what are our plans for this summer?" asked Brittany.

"Alvin and I are working," said Eleanor.

"Do you get any time off?" asked Simon.

"I'm off on Saturdays and Sundays , and Elle's off on Sunday's and Mondays," said Alvin.

"That's perfect!" said Jeanette. "We could all go to the beach one Sunday."

"That sounds like fun," said Theodore.

."It does sound like fun. You know, the last time I went to the beach Elle and I..." Alvin stopped realising what he was about to say. He smiled nerviously and asked, "Anybody want another slice?"

"I think Daisy would love the beach," said Eleanor, trying to ignore Alvin.

_"She should. We concieved her there,"_ thought Alvin. He smiled at Daisy. _"My beautiful baby girl."_

"So, is next Sunday good for everyone?" asked Brittany.

Alvin looked at Eleanor. "Is that alright with you, Baby?"

Eleanor smiled. "That sounds great."

After everyone had finished eating, Eleanor took Daisy into the bathroom to give her a bath. Alvin started doing the dishes. Brittany offered to help him. She looked into the living room. Simon and Theodore weren't paying attention to them. Brittany knew it was time to make her move. "Alvin..."

"Yeah, Brittany," said Alvin. He smiled at her.

Suddenly Brittany froze. She was actually nervious. Finally she stammmered out, "D...do you need me to...umm...babysit again tomorrow?"

"Jeanette's already volunteered," said Alvin.

"Oh," said Brittany. "Well, that's good. I mean, with so many people in our family you shouldn't have any trouble finding a babysitter."

"I know. It's great," said Alvin. "I really appreciate you watching her today."

"It's no trouble. Like I said, you're family."

"I know you'd rather be hanging out at the mall or..."

"Avlin, I love you...I mean, you're my brother-in-law. I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks, Britt."

After the dishes were done, Alvin went into the bathroom see if he could help Eleanor with Daisy. Brittany went into the living room and flopped down onto the couch.

"Are you o.k., Brittany?" asked Simon.

"Yeah," said Brittany. She sighed._ "No. Why can't I just tell him the truth."_

Eleanor came out of the bathroom holding Daisy.

"What did you do with Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"He's cleaning up the bathroom," said Eleanor. She sat down next to Brittany. "Are you feeling alright, Britt?"

"I'm fine!" snapped Brittany. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well, excuse me for caring about my sister," said Eleanor.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm fine...really." said Brittany.

"She's probably just tired," said Alvin as he entered the room. He sat down inbetween of Brittany and Eleanor. "I know how exhausting taking care of little Daisy can be."

Daisy smiled innocently at her father. "Who me?"

Alvin smiled at took Daisy into his arms. "Yes, you."

Eleanor laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin put his arm around Eleanor and pulled her closer.

"If you two want us to leave..." said Simon with a smile.

"Trust me, Simon. If I wanted you to leave, I'd kick you out," said Alvin.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes talked and laughed for the next hour. The were enjoying their time together. Daisy traveled from aunt to uncle and back to her parents.

Eleanor looked at the clock. "Alvin, it's Daisy's bedtime."

Alvin took Daisy in his arms. "Daisy, it's time for bed."

Daisy yawned. "I not seepy, Daddy."

"You're not?" chuckled Alivn. He laid Daisy in her crib. "Would you like me to sing to you?"

Daisy nodded and Alvin began to sing...

_"Love me tender. Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so._

_Love me tender. Love me true,_

_All my dreams fufilled._

_For my darlin' I love you,_

_And I always will."_

Daisy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He went back into the living room and gently closed the door behind him. The others were smiling at him. Eleanor walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You know you're an excellent father."

"We heard you singing," said Jeanette.

"That was so sweet," said Brittany.

"Guys, we'd better be going," said Simon. "You two enjoy your evening."

Alvin pulled Eleanor closer to him. "Oh, we will."

Eleanor blushed. She gasped, "Alvin!"

After thier sibbilings left Eleanor immediately began to clean up the living room. Alvin placed his hands on Eleanor's waist. He kissed her shoulders and her neck. "Elle."

"Yes, Alvin," said Eleanor pretending to ignore him. She turned around and palced her hands on Alvin's shoulder. She looked into his shining blue eyes. She still couldn't say no to him.

**...**

**so what'd ya think. chapter 6 will be coming soon. REVIEW! be honest, but nice**


	6. I Wouldn't Change A Thing

**chapter 6. Daisy is in bed. Their siblings are gone. Alvin and Eleanor are all alone. Let the games begin...**

**...**

Alvin pulled Eleanor into a passionate kiss. His hands caressed her back. Eleanor rubbed her body against Alvin's. Alvin shivered at her touch. Eleanor looked up at Alvin and hummed. "Does that bother you?

"N..no." stammered Alvin. He could feel his jeans getting tighter.

Eleanor could feel it too. "Excited?"

"Very," said Alvin. A burning sensation swept through his lower body.

Eleanor forced Alvin back on the couch and strattled him. She pulled off Alvin's shirt and ran her finger down his chest. Her sexy movements reminded Alvin of Catwoman. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Your turn."

Alvin began to unbutton Eleanor's shirt. As her white blouse and bra hit the floor Alvin smiled. He admired her plump, luscious breasts. "You're so beautiful."

Eleanor tilted her head back and moaned as Alvin squeezed her breasts. She giggled as Alvin burried his face in her breasts and began kissing and sucking on them. "Alvin...oh...OH!

Alvin smiled against Eleanor's breasts. He mumbled into them. "They're even more beautiful up close."

Eleanor stood up and slipped off her skirt. She motioned for Alvin to take off her panties. When he reached for them she popped his hand. "Not like that...use your teeth.'

Alvin gladly knelt in front of Eleanor. He kissed her hips before taking the side of her silk green panties in his mouth. Eleanor wimpered as Alvin's lips grazed her leg.

Alvin stood up and kicked off his jeans and boxers. Eleanor smiled. "You really are excited."

Alvin chuckled. He pressed his body against Eleanor's. He forced her back on the couch and began making love to her.

**...6 rounds later...**

Eleanor lay wrapped in Alvin's arms. She looked over at the sleeping chipmunk. His muscles glistened with sweat and a wide, satisfied smile was painted on his face. Eleanor shook his shoulder. "Alvin..."

"Huh?" hummed Alvin.

"We fell asleep."

Alvin slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Eleanor. "We should go back to our room."

Alvin slipped on his boxers and Eleanor put on Alvin's t-shirt. She lay back down on the couch. "Carry me. I'm exhausted."

"And I'm not?" chuckled Alvin. He picked Eleanor up and carried her bridal style into their room and laid her on their bed. He walked over and checked on Daisy, then crawled in bed next to Eleanor. He lovingly stroked her hair and whispered. "I love you, Mrs. Seville."

"And I love you, Mr. Seville," said Eleanor. She laid her head on Alvin's shoulder and sighed.

"Are you o.k., Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Alvin. It's just..." Eleanor propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Alvin. "Why did you choose me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alvin.

"Out of all the girls in the world why did you choose me to be your wife...and to have a baby with? You could have had someone prettier..."

"But there's no one prettier," said Alvin.

"Skinnier," said Eleanor. She knew Alvin couldn't say there was no one skinner than her.

Alvin slid closer to Eleanor. He slapped her thigh and gripped it tightly. "I like that I have a little something extra to squeeze."

"Al-vin!" shrieked Eleanor.

Alvin smiled. Eleanor, I wouldn't dare change anything about you. God came close as He could to perfection when He made you, and I pray Daisy turns out just like you."

"Oh, Alvin,' sighed Eleanor. She leaned over and kissed Alvin on the lips.

Alvin wraped his arms around Eleanor. He rubbed his hands down her back to her butt. "I really like having something to squeeze!"

"Alvin," gasped Eleanor.

The couple began kissing passionately again. Their hands roaming over each other's backs. Suddenly they heard a faint sob. "Mommy. Daddy."

Alvin pulled away from Eleanor. He chuckled. "Your turn."

Eleanor got up to get Daisy. She took the sobbing chipette in her arms. "Daisy, what's wrong?"

Daisy sniffed. "Bad dweam."

"Come here, Sweetie," said Alvin. He held out his arms and Daisy crawled into them. Alvin looked up at Eleanor. "There's room for you too."

Eleanor smiled. She crawled into bed and snuggled close to Daisy and Alvin.

**...**

**so what'd yall think? REVIEW. be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	7. A Day At The Beach

**sorry it's taken so long for me to update. i promise it won't take as long to update the next chapter.**

**chapter 7. Everyone is headed to the beach for a day of family and fun. Brittany attempts to seduce Alvin. Simon and Jeanette ask their Alvin and Eleanor for advice on a surprising subject. **

**Will Brittany's attempts be successful? Will she admit her love for Alvin? And what do Simon and Jeanette want? Let's find out!**

**...**

"Alright, let's see," said Eleanor., as she dug through her beach bag. "We have sunblock, towels, toys for Daisy to play with in the sand, bottles of water..."

"And a partridge in a pear tree," sang Alvin. He smiled at his wife. "Relax. El. We have everything we need...and anyway, we're halfway to the beach. If we did forget something I am not going back."

Eleanor sighed. She glanced in the back seat at Daisy, who was sound asleep in her car seat. "Alvin, do you remember what happened last time you and I went to the beach together?"

"How could I forget? We have the most beautiful baby girl to show for it," said Alvin, glancing back at Daisy. "She's growing up so fast."

Eleanor looked over at Alvin and smiled. "You know, Alvin, I mean it when I say you're an excellent father."

"I don't feel like I deserve that title," said Alvin.

"Oh, believe me, Alvin. You do."

"I just wish I had more time to spend with Daisy," said Alvin. "I wish I had more time to spend with you...just the two of us."

"Me too," said Eleanor.

Soon the family had arrived on the beach. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Brittany were standing outside their cars waiting on Alvin, Eleanor, and Daisy. Alvin took Daisy out of her car seat. He woke his daughter up to show her the ocean. "Look, Sweetie."

Daisy slowly opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the ocean. "Wow."

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, It's pretty amazing isn't it."

The family made their way down to the beach. Brittany took off the t-shirt she'd been wearing to reveal her new white bikini, that barely covered her. "Oh, Alvin."

"Yeah, Brittany," said Alvin, without looking up. '

"Would you put suntan lotion on my back? It's so hard to reach."

"Sure," said Alvin.

Brittany smiled, until she felt something being sprayed on her back. "What's that?"

"Suntan lotion. Daisy gets so fussy when you try to rub regular lotion on her, so Eleanor found this. You don't even have to rub it in."

"Great," said Brittany. She pouted as she sat down on her towel._ "There's got to be some way to get him to notice me."_

Meanwhile, Jeantte was helping Eleanor unpack. Eleanor could tell there was something on Jeanette's mind. "Whatcha thinkin' about, sis?"

"Oh...nothing...nothing at all," said Jeanette. She bit her lower lip and looked at Eleanor. "Elle...how could I get birth control pills?'

Eleanor was shocked by Jeanette's question. "Why, Jen?"

"Oh, you know. They help regulate your period and..."

"You wanna have sex with Simon don't you?"

"So much!" said Jeanette. She looked away from Eleanor. She could feel her face turning red. "So, can you help me?"

"Jeanette, you have to have a prescription for birth control pills."

"Couldn't I just use yours?"

"I don't think you..."

"Please, Elle."

Eleanor sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," said Jeanette. "I do not want to get pregnant. At least not right now."

Meanwhile Simon and Alvin were heading into the ocean on their surf boards.

"Hey, Alvin, Can I ask you something?" asked Simon.

"You just did," said Alvin.

"I'm serious," said Simon. He paused. "How did you tell Eleanor you were ready to have sex with her?"

"Why? You and Jeanette aren't thinking about having sex are you?"

"Well, ..."

"Simon," groaned Alvin. He sighed and thought for a moment. "LIsten, Simon. If you absolutely have to have sex with her, promise me you'll use protection. I don't think Dave and Miss Miller can handle another grandchild. Although it would be nice if Daisy had some little cousins to play with."

"Do you have any condoms I could use?"

"Sorry, Simon. Eleanor takes birth control pills, so I don't have to worry about that," said Alvin. "Why don't you just buy some?"

"Because I don't want someone seeing me and starting a rumor. Reporters have been watching me and Jeanette like a hawk, especially since Daisy was born. Do you think you could buy them for me?"

"Let me think about it," said Alvin.

Back on the beach, Brittany was plotting and planning._ "What's it gonna take for Alvin to notice me. I'm half naked for pete's sake! Deep down I know he had feelings for me."_

Eleanor was walking along the shore with Jeanette. They were silent until Jeanette said, "It was nice of Theodore to offer to play with Daisy so you and Alvin could relax."

"Yeah, it was. Theodore has really come around since Daisy was born," said Eleanor. "I thought he was going to hate me forever when we broke up."

"Theodore doesn't stay mad at anyone for very long. Anger just isn't in his nature."

Suddenly Eleanor and Jeanette heard Alvin calling to them from down the beach. "HEY, GIRLS! IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

"Race ya," said Eleanor and took off running.

Jeanette laughed and ran after her.

"I won!" laughed Eleanor, she jumped into Alvin's arms, almost knocking him over.

Alvin chuckled and passionately kissed his wife.

Theodore covered Daisy's eyes.

"You know..." said Jeanette gasping for breath. "If a kiss from...Alvin was the prize for winning...I'm glad I lost."

Alvin pulled away from Eleanor just long enough to say, "I heard that, Jeanette."

Alvin went back to kissing Eleanor, which made Brittany gag. "Well, if we're gonna eat let's eat!"

"I think Alvin's happy eating Eleanor," said Simon.

Eleanor pulled away form Alvin and sat down. She began taking the food Theodore had prepared out of the picnic basket. Alvin sat down behind her and began rubbing her shoulders.

Once again, Brittany felt compelled to interrupt her sister and brother-in-law. "Come on, Eleanor. I'm hungry."

Eleanor blushed and wiggled out of Alvin's grip. She quickly passed out the plates and set out the food. Everyone fixed their plate and began eating.

"This is really good, Theodore," said Jeanette, swallowing a bit of potato salad.

"Thanks," said Theodore. "I've never made potato salad before. I'm glad you like it."

Brittany didn't pay attention to the small talk. She was still trying to think of a plan to get Alvin back. She watched him with Eleanor. Every now and then he would sneak a kiss, causing Eleanor to blush. He would cup her breasts in his hands only to have his hands slapped away after a few seconds.

"I love you," whispered Alvin against Eleanor's neck.

"If you two are gonna do it there are plenty of hotels along the beach. Please...PICK ONE!" snapped Brittany.

"Brittany! What on earth is wrong with you?" asked Jeanette.

"I...I..." Brittany stuttered for a moment and then ran off.

"Alvin, will you go talk to her?" asked Eleanor.

"Sure," said Alvin. He ran after Brittany. She was half way to her car when Alvin caught up with her. "Brittany, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Brittany, trying to hide her tears.

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"Alvin..." Brittany stopped she leaned up to Alvin and kissed him on the lips.

"How could you?" called a voice from behind them.

Alvin jerked away from Brittany. "Eleanor..."

**...**

**DUN. DUN. DUN. a clifhanger. what will eleanor do? REVIEW. be honest, but nice.**


	8. Do You Believe Me?

**Chapter 8. Eleanor has just caught Brittany kissing Alvin. How will she handle this situation? Let's find out!**

**...**

Eleanor was fuming with anger. She glared at Alvin and Brittany. The fact Alvin was talking only added fuel to the blonde chipette's fire.

Alvin stuttered. "Eleanor,...Sweetheart, I can explain."

"Save it, Alvin!" snapped Eleanor. She marched over to Brittany and slapped her, almost kocking the auburn haired chipette to the ground. "Keep your hands off of my husband, you sorry little..."

"He was mine first!" Brittany snapped back. She pushed Eleanor's shoulders. "You stole him from me."

"He chose me," said Eleanor, pushing Brittany back.

Alvin quickly stepped in between the fighting chipettes. "Eleanor. Brittany, stop it!"

Eleanor turned to Alvin. "Unless you want to get hit too, I suggest you move!"

By this time Simon and Theodore had come over to see what was going on. Jeanette stayed back with Daisy. They saw Brittany reaching over Alvin, swatting at Eleanor.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Theodore.

Eleanor glared at Brittany. "That little tramp just kissed my husband!"

Simon's mouth dropped open. "Brittany, is that true?"

"I...I...," Brittany stuttered for a moment and then burst into tears. She turned and took off running down the beach.

"I'll go get her," said Theodore. "We need to talk about this."

"I'm gonna go so you two can talk," said Simon slowly.

Alvin turned to face Eleanor. "Elle, I'm..."

"It's o.k., Alvin," said Eleanor. "I knew our relationship was to good to be true. How could I have been so stupid?"

"No, Eleanor. Don't ever say that. I love you so much. You and Daisy are my entire world," said Alvin. He reached for her but she pulled away. Alvin sighed and continued. "Baby, please, believe me. I never wanted this to happen."

Eleanor blinked back tears. She couldn't even look at Alvin.

Alvin cupped Eleanor's chin and tilted her head towards him. "I'm so sorry that this happened, Eleanor. I didn't want to kiss Brittany."

'You expect me to beli..." Eleanor was cut off when Alvin pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She quickly jerked back and slapped Alvin. She felt herself go limp in his arms.

Alvin pulled back and whispered against her cheek. "Now do you believe me?"

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Eleanor. She laid her head on his chest and continued crying. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

********with theodore and brittany********

"Hey, Brittany, wait up," called Theodore as he ran after Brittany. He finally caught up with her and placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Brittany.

"Well, we need to. Do you remember how you felt when you found out Alvin loved Eleanor? Imagine how she's feeling right now!"

Brittany crossed her arms and looked away from Theodore. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Just answer one question. Why did you kiss Alvin?"

"How do you know he didn't kiss me?"

"Alvin is faithful to Eleanor. He would never cheat on her."

Brittany sighed heavily and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I...I'm still in love with him, Theodore."

"I thought you were over Alvin."

"I thougt I was too, but...I guess I'm not," said Brittany. "And it's not only that, I'm so jealous of Eleanor. I mean, she's the mother of his child."

"Do you really think if you and Alvin had stayed together you would be Daisy's mother?"

"I don't know. I guess..." About this time Brittany saw Alvin and Eleanor kissing. "I guess it was stupid for me to think that he still loved me too."

**...**

**sorry its so short. i might not be able to update as soon. on tuesday i'm leaveing and will be in atlanta, georgia. for a week. (if the hotel has wirelss internet i'll upload, but if not i'll still write). anyway...REVIEW! be honest but nice.**


	9. I Have To Know

**I'm baaaack! Miss me? ... Chapter 9. Brittany decides to confront Alvin about her feelings for him. Theodore offers Brittany advice.**

**00000**

Tears continued to flow down Brittany's cheeks as she watched Alvin kiss Eleanor again. He was so tender and passionate with her. Brittany longed for Alvin to hold her that way again...and for him to kiss her like he use to. The memory of their first time lingered in her heart.

_*flashback*_

_Brittany gasped as Alvin pinned her shoulders against the goal post on the football field. She moaned as his lips moved down her neck. She pushed him away._

_"Is something wrong?" asked Alvin._

_"No it's just..." Brittany paused and looked around to make sure no one was near them. She whispered, "Do you have a condom?"_

_Alvin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Of course, Alvin," said Brittany. _

_Alvin smiled. "Come on. Let's go somewhere more private."_

_Brittany smiled. She would follow Alvin anywhere. He led her behind the bleachers and began kissing her and reaching up her shirt._

_Brittany wiggled out of her skirt and started to unbutton Alvin's shirt and pants. Alvin gently pushed Brittany on to the ground. He took off his boxers and Brittany helped him put on the condom. He looked at her and smiled. "Are you ready?"_

_"More than ever," said Brittany. She allowed Alvin to climb on top of her and they began making love._

_*end flashback*_

"Come on, Brittany," said Theodore, breaking Brittany's train of thought. "Let's go get Alvin and Eleanor. I think it would make this situation a lot better for you and everyone else if we sat down as a family talked about this."

"No. It would only make things worse..,...and it doesn't matter anyway," said Brittany. She nodded toward Alvin and Eleanor, who had just pulled out of their kiss. "They seem to be doing just fine without any explanation."

"You know it's not that simple, Brittany."

Brittany sighed and wipped the tears from her eyes. She let out a bitter chuckle. "Nothing ever is."

"Well, what are you gonna do? Are you really going to spend the rest of your life in love with a married man? Brittany, you deserve so much better. You deserve to be truly happy."

"Are you happy, Theodore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Theodore, you've always liked Eleanor...even when we were kids...and your own brother took her away from you and got her pregnant. Aren't you even a little bit angry? Don't you ever wish you had her back...even just for one moment?"

"I was angry at first, but after I saw how happy Alvin made Eleanor...and how happy she made him I got over it. I've moved on."

"So, you don't have feelings for her."

"No," said Theodore. "And I know that she doesn't have feelings for me either."

Brittany sighed. "It's just not fair, y'know. I mean, Alvin told me he loved me first. He was in love with me way before he even thought about asking Eleanor out. I lost...I lost my virginity to him! I thought we'd be together forever."

"But it obviously wasn't meant to be."

"But I wanted it to be so bad."

"Brittany, you can't change your past. Whatever happened between you and Alvin and me and Elle happened for a reason. All you can do is live in the present and start new. Live like you want to."

Brittany bit her lower lip. "Right now. I just want to go home."

"Let me drive you then," said Theodore. "You don't need to be driving if you're upset."

Brittany nodded and began to walk back to her car. _"So that's it...or is it? Maybe he felt something...but what if he didn't. Theodore's right. I can't keep doing this. I have to hear it straight from Alvin. Yes or no...I have to know."_

Brittany broke away from Theodore and ran to Alvin, who was gathering his things to leave.

"What do you want?" asked Alvin in a harsh tone.

"I...I have to hear it from you. D...Do you have any feelings for me at all?"

"No, Brittany, I don't," said Alvin. He didn't even have to think about his answer. "I love Eleanor and only Eleanor. Have I done or said anything to make you think otherwise?"

Brittany suddenly felt uncomfortable. She looked away from Alvin. "N...No. I guess you haven't."

"Then why did you kiss him?" asked Eleanor. She glared at her sister.

"Because I...because I love you, Alvin. I guess I was hoping you still loved me too, but now I know that you don't," said Brittany. She turned to Eleanor. "I am so sorry. I'll understand if you can't forgive me, but..."

"Good! I don't plan on ever forgiving you for this!" snapped Eleanor. She looked at Alvin. "Come on, Sweetheart. We should go."

"No," said Brittany. "I don't want my niece's first trip to the beach to be ruined. I'll go."

Eleanor didn't argure with her. She watched Brittany and Theodore walk off and get into Brittany's car.

"Eleanor..." started Jeanette.

Eleanor quickly interupted her. "Come on. Let's build a sand castle like we use to when we were kids."

Alvin took out Daisy's bucket. Simon and Jeanette went to look for shells to decorate thier castle. Daisy helped Alvin fill the bucket with sand. She cooed in awe whe Alvin turned the buck et upside down and the sand took on a tower-like shape.

Simon and Jeanette came back with the shells. Daisy eyed the shells. "Pretty!"

Alvin smiled at his daughter. He tried to focus on Daisy and push what happened with Brittany out of his mind, but he couldn't. He recalled the little things that Brittany had done. He had just brushed them off and didn't really pay any attention to them at the time, but now he had to wonder.

"Alvin," said Eleanor, breaking Alvin's train of thought. "It's getting late and Daisy's getting fussy. We should head home."

"O.k," said Alvin. He gathered their things.

Jeanette and Simon gathered their things too. The sibblings walked back to their cars.

Eleanor hugged Jeanette. "Call me before you make any decisions."

"I will," said Jeanette.

Alvin placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. "I'm speaking from experience. It doesn't work if you don't put it on."

Simon's face turned bright red. He watched Alvin and Eleanor get in their car and drive off. He turned to Jeanette. "What was Eleanor talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," said Jeanette with an nervious laugh. "What was Alvin talking about?"

"Nothing," said Simon. He smiled and put his arm around Jeanette. "Let's go home."

**00000**

**so there it is. sorry it's so short. I'm having major writers block. any ideas? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**i'm working on a one shot...sort of a side story of 'raising miss daisy' about simon and jeanette's first time called 'Take Me There' **


	10. Still Going Strong

**sorry. i know it's been a little while. This chapter jumps a couple of months. my one shots. 'Take Me There' and 'He Loves Me Not' have already taken place by this time.**

**chapter 10. It's now October, four months after the beach incident, and a lot has happened. The chipettes turned 16, Simon and Jeanette had sex for the first time, and Brittany found out she was pregnant (but has yet to tell her family). Most importantly Alvin and Eleanor's relationship is still going strong.**

**000000**

*..be...*

Alvin groaned as he hit the off button on his alarm clock on Sunday morning. Alvin leaned over and gently kissed Eleanor on the cheek. "Elle, it's time to wake up."

Eleanor groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Five more minutes, Alvin. I am still exausted. Last night was...incredible."

"Why don't we recreate last night this morning," suggested Alvin with a devilish smile. He cuddled under the covers next to Eleanor and began kissing and sucking on her neck.

Elearnor giggled. Alvin's lips tickled against her neck. She pushed on his shoulders. "Alvin stop it!"

"I don't feel like stopping yet," said Alvin. His lips moved down her neck to her chest. He squeezed her shoulders.

Eleanor rolled over on top of Alvin and strattled him. "Don't even start, Alvin. We don't have time. Simon and Jeanette are coming over for breakfast. Remember?"

"Not even for a quickie?"

Eleanor glared at him. "I refuse to let our love be reduced to 'a quickie'. Like I've said before, if we're going to have sex we need to wait until we can go five or six rounds...maybe even more."

,Alvin took the hint. "Oh, alright. No quickie, but tonight you're all mine."

Eleanor leaned down and kissed Alvin. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alvin. He patted Eleanor's shoulder. "Now, go make me breakfast."

"You really know how to kill a moment," said Eleanor, crawling off of Alvin. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached for the hairclip on her nightstand. "Alvin, will you get Daisy up. I'll get her dressed after we eat."

"Sure, Sweetheart. Maybe she won't be as difficult to wake up as you," said Alvin.

Eleanor smiled. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and went into the kitchen

Alvin could hear the clanging of pots and pans. He sat up and slid out of bed. He walked over to Daisy's crib to wake her up. He smiled at his daughter. Daisy was curled up in a ball, asleep. She looked so cute and innocent. Alvin hated to wake her. Alvin gently patted Daisy's back. "Wake up, Princess."

Daisy snuggled back under the covers. "No, wake up, Daddy."

Alvin tickled Daisy's sides. "Yes, wake up, Daisy."

"No," laughed Daisy. Daisy clung to her blanket as Alvin picked her up.

"Come on, Sweetpea. Let's go help Mommy with Breakfast"

The nine-month-old chipette yawned and curled up in Alvin's arms. "Daddy..."

"Yes, Angel."

"How come Uncle Si and Aunt Jen don't have any kids?"

"Because...because God doesn't want them to have a baby right now," said Alvin.

"Oh," said Daisy.

Alvin came into the kitchen and sat Daisy in her high chair. He thought about the answer he'd given Daisy._"I gave her the best answer I could. I mean, what am I suppose to say? Uncle Si and Aunt Jen are more careful than Mommy and Daddy? One day she'll do the math and realise how young we were when she was born."_

Eleanor kissed Alvin on the cheek. "What's wrong, Al?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking," said Alvin.

"You were thinking?" gasped Eleanor. "Oh, my! Prepare for the apocolypse. Alvin Seville was thinking."

"Very funny," said Alvin.

Eleanor sat down next to her husband. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really."

"Come on, Alvin."

Alvin sighed. "I was just thinking about our daughter. I think it's time for Daisy to have a big-girl bed."

"I think you're right," said Eleanor.

Daisy's blue eyes lit up, just like Alvin's did when he was excited. "Yay! I'm gonna get a big-girl bed! I'm gonna get a big-girl bed!"

Alvin chuckled. "Maybe we could go shopping later today."

"Daddy, can I pick it out?" asked Daisy.

"Of course you can, Sweetpea," said Alvin. He leaned over and kissed Daisy's forehead.

Eleanor smiled. She sat there for a moment and took in the sight of her husband and daughter. Simon and Jeanette arrived with in the next few minutes. Jeanette told Eleanor she needed to talk to her in private and they went into the bedroom. Simon immediately hugged Daisy.

"Hey, Ladybug!" siad Simon taking his niece in his arms.

"Hi, Uncle Simon," said Daisy.

"Nice to see you too, Simon," said Alvin.

"Alvin, I shared a womb with you. I've had all of you that I can take," said Simon.

"Are you planning on eating my food today?" asked Alvin.

"Dearest brother, how are you today?" asked Simon, causing Daisy to giggle.

"Save it," said Alvin. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," said Simon. He sat Dasiy down and she went into the living room to play. "So..."

"So...Have you banged Jeanette yet?"

Simon's face turned bright red. "Al-vin!"

"What? Jeanette's probably telling Eleanor all about that right now," said Alvin. "And it's not like sex is an uneasy subject for me. I have a kid."

Simon groaned. "O.k.. Yes, I've had sex with Jeanette."

Alvin punched Simon in the shoulder. "It's about time!"

Before Simon died of embarrassment decided to change th subject. "Alvin, have you talked to Theo lately."

"No. You live with him. Don't you two talk?"

"Not really. I think something is bothering him, but he won't tell me. I was hoping he'd talked to you."

"Nope. Maybe Dave knows what's wrong."

"He doesn't. In fact, he asked me if I knew what was wrong."

"It isn't like Theodore to keep things from us," said Alvin.

"He hasn't been acting like himself lately."

"Maybe he's just stressed now that school has started back."

"It's not that. He's been like this ever since that day at the beach," said Simon. "I'm really starting to worry about him...and Brittany."

"What's wrong with Brittany?" asked Alvin. "Did someone's jealous wife beat her up again?"

"No. It's serious. She's been sick the past couple of months."

"Are you sure she's not faking it. You know, she has been known to do that."

"I don't think she is this time. Jeanette says she can tell when Brittany's faking and this time Brittany really is sick."

Alvin shrugged. "I don't know what to believe about Brittany anymore."

**000 Eleanor and Jeanette's conversation 000**

Eleanor flopped down on the bed. Jeanette remained standing. "Are you gonna sit down, Jeanette?"

"I am not sitting on anything that you and Alvin have had sex on," said Jeanette.

"You sat on the beach," said Eleanor. She laughed at the expression on her sister's face. "We don't do it in here. Since this is Daisy's room too, Alvin and I usually make love on the couch."

"Good to know," said Jeanette sitting down. "Why are you so open about 'that' subject?"

"Sex is a natural beautiful thing. Why are you so uncomfortable about it?"

Jeanette shrugged. "I just am."

"Then your really gonna hate me for this...Have you and Simon had sex yet?"

Jeanette blushed then smiled. "Yes!"

Eleanor squealed. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Please don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"No, I'm not. Simon and I were extra extra careful."

"So, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"I think Brittany might be."

"Might be what? Pregnant?" asked Eleanor. "Brittany's a whore, but she's not stupid. I mean, she's the one who gave me a condom the night Alvin and I went out...a lot of good it did me in my purse..."

"Are we getting to the point before Christmas?"

Eleanor sighed. "I know my sister. She would use protection."

"Elle, she has all the symptoms. She's been vomiting and she's starting to get a little round."

"So," said Eleanor.

"Plus I found a positive pregnancy test in our bathroom. I know it's not mine and I'm pretty sure it's not Miss Miller's."

"If she were pregnant she would tell you, right? The first person I told was Vinny. Maybe Brittanyt went to her."

"I don't know. You'd think she'd tell her sisters," said Jeanette.

"Brittany and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment, but yes, I would have thought she'd tell you," said Eleanor. "I wonder who the father is?"

Jeanette shrugged. "Theodore's been acting strange lately. Do you think she confided in him?"

"Maybe. Let's just forget about this for now and enjoy our day.

The Chipette's went back into the kitchen with the boys. After breakfast they went into the living room to talk. Simon started to sit down on the couch. Jeantte grabbed his arm. "Simon, I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

"Why not?" asked Simon.

"Umm...Wouldn't you rather sit in the chair so I could sit in your lap?" continued Jeanette nerviously.

Simon shrugged and did what his girlfriend told him. Alvin and Eleanor sat on the couch. Alvin looked at Eleanor. "How come you aren't sitting in my lap?"

"Can you keep your hands to yourselft?" asked Eleanor.

"Just take the fun out of it," mummbled Alvin.

Daisy was content on the floor playing with her teddy bear. Eleanor smiled at her daughter. _"Daisy really is growning up so fast."_

**000 later on that night 000**

"Alright Daisy there it is," said Alvin. "Your very own big-girl bed."

Daisy smiled as she looked at the white daybed. Daisy had picked out spring grees sheets with yellow butterflies on it. Eleanor had place Daisy's favorite stuffed animals on it. At last Daisy said. "Oh, Daddy, I love it!"

Alvin and Eleanor smiled at each other. Alvin place Daisy on her bed. "Test it out."

Daisy flopped back onto her pillow. "It's so soft. Thank you Mommy and Daddy for buying it."

"You're welcome," said Eleanor. She kissed Daisy's forehead. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Good night, Mommy. Good Night, Daddy," said Daisy.

"Good night, Sweetie," said Alvin. He kissed Daisy on the cheek.

"Will you both sing me to sleep?" asked Daisy.

Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other. They quickly decided on a song and began to sing,

_"__Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest_

If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time

Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest

I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time

Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for

Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time

I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for

I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time

Woa, oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh,oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Woa, oh, oh,  
For the longest time

Daisy yawned and drifted off to sleep. Alvin and Eleanor went back into the living room. Alvin put his arm around Eleanor. "I love singing to her."

"Me too," said Eleanor.

"You know, El. I've been thinking..."

"Again? Two thoughts in one day. You're on a roll."

"Very funny," said Alvin.

"I'm sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"Just how I don't know what I would do with out Daisy in my life. I'll admit, I never thought I'd become a father when I was 16, but now I can't see it any other way. Thank you for giving me my most precious gift."

Eleanor smiled. "Oh, Alvin. That's so sweet. I'm lucky to have you to support me throught this. You could have run, but you didn't. You stuck by me, and I will love you forever for it."

Alvin pulled Eleanor into a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away and pressed his nose to her nose. "Do you want to finish what we started this morning?"

Eleanor giggled. "I thought you'd never ask."

**000000**

**so there it is. this one is longer than most of my chpater's are because it's the last one. I felt it was time to end it and focus on some of my other stories. the song Alvin and Eleanor sing to Daisy is 'For the Longest Time' by Billy Joel. I love that song! anyway I ****will ****be continuing 'He Loves Me Not', but instead of posting chapters on my one-shot I'm going to upload it as a new story called 'Come What May'. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
